É amor e você percebeu
by Bruh M
Summary: Ludwig percebeu que estava em um relacionamento sério com Feliciano... desde sempre. GermanyxItaly


**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Ship:** Germany/Italy  
**Sinopse:** Ludwig percebeu que estava em um relacionamento sério com Feliciano… desde sempre  
**Obs:** Essa é uma fic mais do mesmo. Na verdade, é a minha versão de como enxergo os dois, e é isso o que acontece depois de passar tanto tempo vendo fanart deles. Então, basicamente, essa fic é a parte escrita de várias fanarts de Gerita.

Perto de finalizar a fic eu ouvi a música _Everything Has Change_ da Taylor Swift e Ed Sheeran e achei que encaixava aqui. Não usei como tema pra songfic, mas acho que fica legal ler ouvindo a música.

* * *

**É amor e você percebeu  
**Por oneslasher

Desde sempre seria a resposta certa para a pergunta de Ludwig.

Desde sempre.

A resposta era a mesma para todas as perguntas. Desde quando Feliciano estava ao seu lado? Desde quando o quarto de hóspedes não era mais usado por ele e desde quando o guarda-roupa passou a se dividido pelos dois?

Ludwig perguntou-se há quanto tempo todas essas perguntas poderiam ter alguma resposta diferente. E não, não poderiam ser diferentes.

A primeira vez que Ludwig amarrou os cadarços da bota do italiano foi há tempo atrás e mesmo assim ele continuava fazendo. Hábito que se adquire pela insistência do outro que já nem precisava mais pedir pela ajuda, Ludwig fazia por conta própria. Como por exemplo, impedir Feliciano de comer massa em todas as refeições do dia ou insistir por mais frutas no seu cardápio que não apenas tomate.

Quando eles adotaram dois gatos de rua. Feliciano cuidava da alimentação e Ludwig da limpeza. E eles eram os gatos de Ludwig e Feliciano. Ou quando Ludwig e Feliciano saiam para um passeio no meio da tarde ou compras no supermercado de mãos dadas. Porque Ludwig também sentia-se perdido assim como Feliciano sem o outro ao seu lado guiando e conduzindo.

Ou desde quando os convites para se juntar aos amigos se estendiam a Ludwig e Feliciano e não só Ludwig ou só Feliciano. E eles sempre sentavam lado a lado em todas as reuniões.

O beijo de boas-vindas que Feliciano implorava ou exigia todas as vezes que marcavam um encontro seja de lazer ou de trabalho. E quando o beijo de boas-vindas antes dado em cada bochecha agora era sempre dado e recebido nos lábios.

Aquele fio solto que se destacava do cabelo de Feliciano chamava atenção de Ludwig quando o italiano deitava a cabeça no seu colo para uma sesta. E não era raro Ludwig se distrair acariciando os cabelos castanhos dele, sentir a mão cobrir os fios macios e como Ludwig adorava o perfume dos cabelos de Feliciano.

E Ludwig aprendeu a lidar com os defeitos do italiano. E Feliciano aceitava os seus na mesma proporção senão maior. De como os dois ficavam juntos por horas e horas sem se cansar da presença do outro e quando tinham que se separar por algum motivo a falta fazia sentir-se forte como um membro perdido.

Ludwig lembrava-se da vez que Gilbert aparecera uma vez todo sorridente anunciando que finalmente o amigo espanhol havia se acertado com o irmão de Feliciano. Que os dois eram oficialmente um casal agora. Ludwig lembrava-se também de como Feliciano pulou de alegria com a notícia muito feliz pelo irmão. E lembrava com nitidez de como Feliciano abraçou-o apertado antes de plantar um beijo estalado na sua bochecha.

E então Ludwig começou a retribuir os abraços de Feliciano nas noites frias de inverno. Ou nas noites agradáveis de primavera, nas quentes de verão e as frias, mas não tão frias de outono. Porque não importava a estação do ano Ludwig e Feliciano passavam por todas elas na companhia um do outro. Acordavam juntos, almoçavam e jantavam juntos, dividiam a banheira juntos e a noite, Feliciano roubava uma camiseta velha da gaveta de Ludwig e vestia a peça única para dormir ao lado do alemão.

Eles tinham duas casas, uma na Itália e outra na Alemanha. Eram bem parecidas na decoração. Os livros de Ludwig organizados na prateleira e as tintas e telas de Feliciano bagunçadas no chão do estúdio de arte. Um jardim com árvores frutíferas na parte de trás da casa italiana e um campinho de futebol na casa alemã.

Os boa-noite e bom-dia seguiam uma rotina também. Um beijo na testa, um outro na bochecha ou no queixo antes de seguir os lábios cheios sempre da maneira mais suave porque Feliciano estava meio dormindo ou meio acordado.

Ludwig acordava primeiro e dormia por último. Mas havia vezes que Feliciano conseguia a façanha de acordar antes dele e quando isso acontecia havia uma bandeja com um delicioso café da manhã esperando pelos dois.

A primeira vez que fizeram amor foi mágico. Feliciano gostava de dizer _fazer amor_ porque era assim que se sentia por Ludwig então não poderia ser chamado de outra maneira mesmo que soasse antiquado. E foi mágico, pois Feliciano jurava que tinha visto estrelas brilharem diante de seus olhos. E ainda as via todas as vezes quando estava nos braços dele. Ludwig costumava ficar vermelho de vergonha das descrições que Feliciano dizia, mas não o impedia de dizê-las porque não era nada mais do que a verdade.

A verdade é que Ludwig nunca parou para pensar como ele e Feliciano deixaram de ser apenas amigos para ser um casal. Foi um processo lento, mas bem óbvio. Não pegou nenhum dos amigos de surpresa, nem mesmo Romano. Bom, nem Ludwig estava surpreso.

Afinal, de tantos sentimentos bons e quentes que seguravam o coração de Ludwig ao pensar em Feliciano nenhum deles chegava perto de ser surpresa. Não teve qualquer dúvida ao deslizar a aliança no dedo do Feliciano, não se sentiu reticente ao ler de novo a mensagem gravada em italiano, um simples _Ti Amo_, que tanto significava para os dois.

Porque Ludwig sabia que aquele Ti Amo era sempre respondido com o seu Ich Liebe Dich e que ele sempre ria da falta de jeito do italiano tentando copiar o seu sotaque alemão.

Rir era algo que vinha fácil ao lado dele. Ele conseguia a proeza de sentir o corpo relaxado mesmo que muitas vezes Feliciano o levava à loucura.

Mas nada disso importava, na verdade. Ou melhor, importava sim. Importava demais porque era o resumo da vida de Ludwig. Ter Feliciano ao seu lado sem questionar qualquer razão ou os porquês.

Era a resposta.

Feliciano seria a resposta certa para a pergunta de Ludwig.

Desde sempre.


End file.
